


Love in Stereo

by BerylSpring



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Gives Oral Sex, Dirty Smutty Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Masturbation, Men of Letters Bunker, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Bisexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeur Dean, Voyeurism, bisexual reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylSpring/pseuds/BerylSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are called in to help the Winchesters out with a case, but when you meet their cute little friend Charlie, you have other ideas in mind, and you think Dean is going to love them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Stereo

You turned the wheel of your BMW i8 smoothly to the left and began accelerating up the incline towards the Men of Letters bunker. The steady buzz of the engine drowned out the crunch of tires on the crumbling road, and you eased your foot off the gas when Dean Winchester’s precious Impala came into view, whispering to a stop behind the rear bumper. He had once made a wager that his “Baby” could outmaneuver and outpace your own, but he still hadn’t named the time and place. If you had to guess, he knew he’d lose, and he wouldn’t want to lose to you. It would make him look weak, and less manly, and that was definitely something he didn’t want you to envision. Not that you would ever accuse him of being less than 100% Grade A man, but men always come with an ego and you wouldn’t want to break his. That ego was what made your encounters with him all the more exciting.

Working with the Winchester’s wasn’t something you did regularly. Hunters, like yourself, tended to be solitary creatures or work with a small tightknit group, but sometimes Sam and Dean would call you in to help out in “all hands on deck” situation. They knew you were reliable, but better than that, you were pretty bad-ass in the field. You carried just as much swagger as any of the male hunters you encountered, but you made it look effortless and sexy, like a shiny black panther stalking its prey in the jungle. It didn’t hurt that you received all the good genes in your family. If you hadn’t been brought up in the life, you probably could have been a Victoria’s Secret model, but you wouldn’t trade your job for anything, even a supermodel’s paycheck. You loved what you did. You made a difference in this world. Still, your good looks and groin tightening physique was what drew most of the attention from the male dominated field of hunting. Hell, it’s what initially caught Dean’s eye, but you quickly put him in his place the first time you hunted together. Of course it only made him want you more, which suited you just fine. You weren’t looking for a full-time job, just a little fun, and Dean could satisfy your urges like no other. Plus, you didn’t always play for his team. Sometimes you craved a softer touch.

A subdued, musical tone repeated as you pressed the stop button to shut off your engine, and you pushed up on the scissor door to slink out of the chassis. After shutting the door gingerly, you made your way to the trunk to grab your black leather travel bag and while you were at it, slipped a small pistol into the thigh holster that was concealed under your knee length pencil skirt. A silver knife slide into the shoulder sheath you were wearing under your suit jacket. With all your accessories in place, you fastened the trunk and armed the alarm on your ride, listening for the double chime as you walked towards the bunker door. The sharp stilettos on your black Louboutin’s began sinking in the soft dirt that lined the concrete stairs, and you silently chastised yourself for not changing before you left to join the brothers. Yes, you were a hunter, but that didn’t mean you had to dress like a poster child for the grunge movement. You preferred sophistication over plaid. It helped that your family had done well in the stock market over the years, and you could afford the finer things. It was just one of many things that set you apart from the rest of your peers. Of course nine-hundred dollar shoes weren’t the most practical thing to wear on a hunt, but they sure got Dean’s engine revving, which is probably why you stuck with the outfit. You couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when he saw you again.

The text message you received earlier said to just walk on in when you got there. They would be busy downstairs in the library trying to figure out a solution to the case they were working on. You weren’t given too many details, but they wouldn’t have called you if it weren’t important, so you figured they would get you up to speed when you arrived. The large metal door groaned when you pushed it open, and shut with a resounding echo. The click-clack of your heels on the concrete floor of the crow’s nest signaled your entrance and before you made your way down the wrought iron stairs, Dean had made _his_ way into the war room to greet you. Just as you had anticipated, the look on his face as he took in your form was priceless, like a teenage boy who saw his first naked lady.

“Hi Dean,” you greeted him, warm like honey.

“Y/N! You look great!” he managed to stutter out, still taking in the view.

You gave him a quick, chaste kiss on the cheek, his stubble lightly brushing over your skin. He smelled of cheap whiskey, musky cologne, and fading soap; a combination that was all his own. It was a heady scent, and it was already making your skin warm. Continuing past him, you climbed the short steps into the library and wrapped your arms around a waiting Sam. He smiled and said his hello as well, and then turned to introduce you to the third person in the room. Your curiosity peaked when your eyes landed on the cute redhead before you. She was introduced as Charlie, and she wasn’t a hunter, but she was a close friend of the Winchester’s who was apparently whip-smart when it came to hacking into the databases they needed to obtain classified information. You extended your hand to her and she shook it enthusiastically. Adorable.

After catching you up on the case, Dean led you off through the maze of corridors to a spare room right next to his. The convenience of the location was uncanny, and judging by the looks he was giving you, Dean was anticipating a repeat of the last time you two were together. The three of you ran into each other while cleaning out a vamp’s nest, and afterward, Dean dropped Sam off at the motel and then dropped his pants in the back seat of the Impala. The rush of the kill always made you a little horny, so you took full advantage of having such a deliciously gorgeous, testosterone-filled hunter at your disposal, and you had to admit he knew how to shake your tree. It wasn’t the first time you two had hooked up, and this weekend wouldn’t be the last either, but first you had work to do.

The day dragged on into night, and even with a genius like Charlie by your side, you were no closer to figuring out what you were up against and how to kill it. By the time midnight rolled around, you could feel the fatigue of sitting in the hard, wooden chair all day, and got up to stretch and walk around a bit. When you came back, Charlie was leaning up against the lit world map/table wincing through a not-so-rare brotherly shouting match. With a sigh, you sidled up next to her and watched the argument with her. Clearly Charlie had learned just as you had that it was best to wait it out. Both Dean and Sam had the unfortunate idea that they were always right. It made for interesting drama, but everything else came to a standstill when they got into it.

“I hate when they fight like this,” Charlie said, defeated.

“They’ll get over it,” you offered, “Besides, Dean’s libido gets amplified when he’s angry so it’s a win for me.”

Charlie looked over at you sheepishly, “Oh, are you and Dean a thing?”

“On occasion. How about you? Ever hook up with Sam or Dean?”

Charlie pressed her lips together in a thin line, “Not unless they were Samantha and Deanna.”

You looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, scanning her up and down. “So, you like the ladies?”

“That’s me, ladykiller!” she joked.

“Hmm, I bet you are,” you said appreciatively, making her lips curl up in a smile while she blushed demurely.

Things got quiet in your head as you turned back to watch Dean heatedly debating whatever he and Sam were bickering about, and a singular thought took hold of your imagination. Surely Dean would be tense after this and in need of a little release, and you would be happy to give it to him, but why not make it a double hat trick and have the best of both worlds. You weren’t sure if Charlie would be into it, but you knew Dean would be. Besides, you always had a way of getting what you wanted. People rarely said no to you. Tearing your eyes away from the boys again, you leaned in closer to Charlie. “How would you feel about relieving a little stress tonight? You, me, and Dean?” The look in your eyes would wet even the Devil’s panties.

Charlie looked at you with a bit of hesitation, “Um, I-I don’t know. It might be a little weird?”

You smiled, “Don’t worry about that, it’ll just be you and me, Dean can watch and then I’ll take care of him. I know you aren’t into guys, but I bat for both teams so I’ll handle it.”

This wasn’t your first rodeo, and you exuded confidence, which always bends others to your will. You waited patiently for Charlie’s answer, but when you thought she might turn you down, you gently placed your hand on top of hers and tickled her skin lightly with your fingers. She blushed again, and you trailed your hand up her arm, her skin prickling up with goose bumps.

Swallowing hard, Charlie finally gave you the confirmation you wanted. “Okay, I guess that would be alright.”

The plan was set in motion, and you took full advantage of the fact that the boys were still going at it to slip away with Charlie. Taking her hand in yours, you led her through the library behind Sam’s back to be sure that Dean saw the two of you leave, and went out the back door to take the long way around to your room. When you got there, you pulled Charlie in for a kiss and then went about turning on the desk lamp and the lamp beside the bed so that you could turn off the harsh overhead lighting. With the room darkened just enough, you perched yourself on the edge of the bed, crossing your legs, and patted the mattress next to you for Charlie. With a satisfied smirk, she planted herself down, and you wasted no time drawing her in for another kiss. Your mouths moved in concert with each other’s, playing an adagio rhythm, your hands gliding along each other’s necks, shoulders, and arms. As you continued to lave at each other’s tongues and nip lightly at each other’s bottom lips, you moved your fingers to the buttons on her colorful flannel shirt and deftly worked them through the holes in the fabric, exposing her cute pink bra and white porcelain skin. You brought your lips down her chin and over the carotid artery that seemed to be pulsating beneath the surface. Her head tilted back in pleasure as you slid the soft shirt off her shoulders and down her arms. Tossing her shirt aside, your hand traveled up to her bra and toyed with the lacy trim that ran along her left breast. You could feel her body shiver with the movement and pulled your head back to smile at her warmly.

With the gesture, she became braver, and undid the buttons on your blouse, shedding your cover as well as your inhibition. The black push-up you wore accentuated your cleavage, and Charlie’s eyes sparkled at the sight. You could feel your panties getting wet, but you needed to take things slow to give Dean time to break away and come looking for you. There was no doubt in your mind that he would, but he and Sam were pretty deep into it when you left, so you wanted to give him some leeway. Keeping that in mind, you eased Charlie down onto her back kissing and trailing your lips down her exposed belly, and hooked your forefingers into the waistband of her jeans, teasing the delicate flesh underneath. She hummed in appreciation as you moved closer to her most sensitive area, and it encouraged you to unshackle her from the restraints of the button and zipper. A sigh escaped her lips as you tugged gently on the denim, and she lifted her ass off the mattress to help you remove the unwanted barrier between you and her sex. Her cute little patterned socks came off with them and her petite body was laid out beneath you like a buffet you couldn’t wait to dive into. But you had to, at least until the third party dropped in, so you stood up next to the bed and slid the zipper down the back of your skirt, letting it fall to the ground and exposing your garter belt and nylons.

Charlie looked down at the gun holstered to your thigh and cracked a joke to ease her apprehension, “Is that a gun in your skirt or are you just happy to see me?”

You smiled seductively down at her while removing the holster, but you left the thigh-highs and heels on as you climbed back up onto the bed. You wanted to create the perfect picture for when Dean arrived. Urging Charlie to sit back up, you went back to kissing her passionately; the both of you letting your hands roam up and down, skimming along soft patches of skin. You smiled knowingly into her kiss as you heard the faint clomping of boots headed in the direction of the bedroom door. There was a light knock, and you timed a gratified moan as the door opened and Dean stepped inside. You stopped exploring Charlie’s mouth with your tongue and looked over to him.

“Oh my G-God,” he stammered and turned his head away, “I-I’m sorry, carry on.” You could see an amused smile form across his face as he tried to sneak out the door again.

“Dean!” you called, “you don’t have to leave.”

He stopped, his hand on the door knob, side-eyeing the two of you through the crack. “I don’t want to interrupt,” he said.

“Oh you’re not an interruption,” you goaded him, “you can watch if you want.”

You loved the way his body was reacting to your suggestions. He was barely containing his excitement.

“Charlie?” he asked, being the gentleman he could sometimes be.

You looked at her and nodded, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, it’s okay, you can come in,” she squeaked out, in a more timid and less sexy way.

Dean hesitated for a moment, but then he turned his head and peered around the door, taking in the level of undress that was before him and taking a deep, steadying breath. You could have sworn he gulped before he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Without saying another word, you ignored the fact that Dean was standing there and went back to pleasuring your new girl-toy. “Just pretend he’s not here,” you whispered to her, noticing her unease. You picked up where you left off, kissing her sensuously and skimming your fingers over her soft skin. Placing your hand over her right breast, you began to knead into her, making her arch into your touch. Your fingers pulled the fabric of her bra down over her nipple exposing the taught, puckered flesh and you immediately began stroking over it with your tongue. You heard Dean mumble a “Good God” over in the corner and you smiled and looked over at him, watching him as you moved your hand down to Charlie’s panties and delicately rubbed over the cotton that covered her there. She let out a moan, and Dean shifted in the chair he was sitting in. You had him right where you wanted him.

You ran your tongue along her panties, adding to the wetness that was already forming there, and purred appreciatively. You couldn’t wait to taste her. Wasting no further time, you plunged them down her silky smooth legs and tossed them over to Dean, who hummed in anticipation. Charlie’s head craned back against the pillow as you spread her legs and slowly lapped at her slick folds. You kissed her sensitive skin, and placed her clit between your lips, sucking gently and releasing it with a wet smacking sound. “You taste amazing,” you cooed, continuing to lick at her kitty. As she mewled and writhed in delight, you inserted your index and middle finger into her opening and slowly pushed them in and out of her, stretching her walls to your movements. Shifting your eyes to Dean once again, you brought the fingers that were coated with her juices to your lips and licked and sucked them clean, eliciting a low “Fuck” from the Winchester.

Climbing on all fours and giving him a great view of your ass, you unlatched the garter belt and took it off along with your own panties and crawled over Charlie to kiss her full on the mouth again, letting her taste herself on your tongue. You felt her reach around and unhook your bra, and you helped her shed it, exposing yourself to both her and Dean. She shifted herself up to latch onto your nipple with her lips and teeth, tugging gently and then more forcefully as you moaned at the feeling. Charlie’s hand wandered down inbetween you and massaged into your pussy, lubricating your lips with the slick, and a breathy whine escaped your throat. You couldn’t wait any longer, you had to take her now. You moved to take your heels and stockings off, but Dean’s gruff voice stopped you.

“Leave ‘em on!” he ordered, and when you complied, he bit his lip and began pawing at the bulge in his pants.

Maneuvering yourself and Charlie so you could face Dean, you straddled one of her thighs and pressed your heated pussy into hers and began slowly rubbing yourself against the tender flesh. You grabbed onto her other leg for leverage and ground down into her, picking up the pace as the two of you unabashedly grunted and groaned in ecstasy. Slowing your movement to catch your breath, you glanced over at Dean, who had unzipped his jeans and was slouched down in the chair slowly stroking his swollen cock. The sight egged you on, and you began furiously scissoring into Charlie, making the both of you scream as you climaxed together. Just as the two of you came down from your high, you saw Dean strip himself down in a frenzy and join you on the bed.

He pulled Charlie up and instructed both of you to sit upright on your knees and face each other. Then he wrapped his big, strong hands around the backs of your heads and pushed you gently into one another for a long, wet kiss. Dean hummed at the sight and you could feel his movements and he shifted his hand down to stroke himself again. He watched as you licked at each other, letting out an excited breath and running his free hand along your back and the curve of your ass.

Pulling away from Charlie, you rewarded him for his patience thus far by sucking on his lower lip and kissing him urgently. Hoping Charlie would follow your lead, you ran your hand up and down his bare chest and sucked on his neck while pulling her towards him. Apparently, she let her animal instincts take over her lack of interest in men, because the next thing you knew she was joining you and licking and nipping at the other side of Dean’s neck.

“Son of a bitch,” he exhaled, not sure of which direction to tilt his head to allow each of you better access, “God this is fucking hot!” After relishing in the feeling of both of your gorgeous mouths on him for a moment, Dean pulled you off of him and demanded you get down on your hands and knees. He guided Charlie underneath you, and she got to work burying her nose in your sex. Dean’s hand guided your head towards Charlie’s wet cunt and you followed his unspoken encouragement and licked at her again. “That’s it, girls,” he supported, while letting his hand smooth up and down your spine, inspiring a rhythm. Once he was satisfied at the moans the two of you were eliciting from each other, he brought his hands to your ass, spreading your cheeks and unveiling your tight little pucker to him.

You bucked in pleasure as you felt his tongue working against your rim while Charlie continued to lap into your dripping pussy, momentarily distracting you from your own task. The pressure was beginning to build up again in your gut, and you felt like your blood was boiling. They were going to make you cum again. A few more licks to your clit and the pressure of Dean’s tongue against your perineum and you crashed over the edge like a rogue wave, cumming hard until you almost collapsed. Luckily, Dean wrapped an arm around your waist, preventing you from falling down onto Charlie. When you regained your composure, you helped Charlie up and urged Dean onto his back on the bed. His cock was so distended that it looked painful, and it was time to take care of his needs.

With a merciful tug, you straightened his erection upwards and brought yourself down onto him. He let out a relieved sigh at the feeling of your tight pussy squeezing onto him and he looked down his length to watch you slide up and down on his shaft. Your moaning started again as his length and girth filled you with every light bounce. The both of you enjoyed the ride for a minute, before you noticed poor Charlie looking awkward over to the side. This was the part she wasn’t as interested in, but you both wanted her to enjoy herself. As if he was reading your mind, Dean motioned for her to come back up on the bed.

“C’mere Charlie, come sit on my face,” he suggested, and you nodded at her to follow his lead.

Unsure of herself, she did as he asked and straddled his head, the two of you facing each other. All of her trepidation melted away the minute his tongue delved into her folds. You continued rolling your hips along Dean and leaned into Charlie, kissing her deeply to calm her nerves. Before long you were both squealing at Dean’s touch, and he planted his feet into the mattress to thrust his hips up into you, pounding against you and reaching deeper than before.

Lifting Charlie up and off of him, he grabbed onto your hips and unsheathed his manhood from your walls. “Y/N, I’ve have to fuck you right now. Take care of Charlie,” he said and he manhandled you until you were in the reverse cowgirl and he had shifted himself up along the headboard in a more upright position. With one hand under your left thigh and the other grabbing tightly to your waist, he instructed you to plant your feet on either side of his legs and that gave him all the leverage he needed to buck into you with breakneck speed.

You relaxed and let him control your movement along his cock while you reached down to gently massage Charlie’s clit. She added to your pleasure by licking and sucking on your nipple, giving Dean the idea to take the other one into his own mouth. “Oh fuck!” you threw back your head and huffed, a high pitched chirping issuing unwittingly from your mouth upon each thrust. You could hear Dean grunt behind you as he struggled to keep up the pace and still savor the sensation that was coursing through him at the feel of your tight flower enveloping him.

“Charlie, help me out, I can’t hold on much longer,” Dean begged and continued thrusting into you. 

You felt her hand reach down between your legs and quickly rub over your clit in a circular motion, causing you to squirm and bear down onto Dean, sending him over the edge and spilling his hot, sticky cum inside of you. The sound of his groaning toppled you over your own cliff again, and your walls pulsated around him, milking him for all he was worth. When you both found your peace once more, he helped you off of him and slid over to make room for Charlie to lie down next to you. He kissed your shoulder and rubbed up and down your arm as you made out with her for a little while, and then you turned her around and scooted into her from behind, wrapping your arm around her waist tightly while Dean did the same with you. It wasn’t long before your bodies succumbed to much needed sleep.


End file.
